


[銀土] 抽屜裡的潘朵拉也會休假！（H）

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 撰寫時間應該是08或09年。算是終於摸索出我家兩人感情走向的時候。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 動亂篇後土方回歸真選組一個月，動畫107—108京次郎篇（漫畫184—186訓）

到底是怎麼站在這裡的，土方自己也不清楚。  
說起來是離地五米的地方，要上來也得經一番曲折。  
眼裡的世界沒給太多線索，開始例行巡邏後就一直霧濛濛的，摸揉了眼睛也沒有取下眼鏡之類的。

腦袋的記憶更是不可靠，僅剩日常的街景、避自己唯恐不及的人群表情；眼角瞄到趁自己一轉身就溜達去了的部下時還記得吼了兩句要他們切腹；  
回頭、一片黑之後就是這裡了，手還按在門鈴上。

 

『誰家？』這麼疑惑著、抬頭。  
普通的紙拉門，細看其上破洞不少。其主人曾說反正很多訪客都直接轟開玄關，小洞不用補，到時直接換扇新門地視若無睹。  
手指像是僵住了，一陣才放開。其實全身都反應遲鈍，猶記巡邏時才點燃的新煙已經不知何時掉落，希望沒引出火災。

 

想想是近日公務太繁忙，或是心頭煩擾事太多鬧了個身心俱疲的下場。  
意識在強撐中掉了鍊子，任其隨意運轉來到此處。慶幸還沒有任何外傷，這才把一切跡象連結起來的土方，提醒自己此處非停留之地。  
所幸屋內應無人，得趁機掉頭才是......

 

「吵死人了啦！沒看到樓梯跟走廊的封條嗎？！」  
睡意十足的聲音，怨氣在門尚未拉開前就濃厚到能透至屋外。  
原本也能全身而退，讓對方開門卻不見人影地自認倒楣，卻是順應著對方的話語看向樓梯口：幾道被劃破的"糖份80%以下"的黃黑封條要死不活地隨風飄盪 — 如果不是有心闖入還真不會如此大費周章。

 

一時覺得好笑了而稍慢才認知到：那強行打破屋主安眠的人，正是自己。

 

「阿銀我可三天沒睡了混蛋！！」  
力道大得像是能空手把門拆下，比平時更無神的紅眼滿佈血絲。  
左手撐在門上，乍看眼前的人後猛力眨眼睛，張嘴想說什麼卻緩了的時機一下子過去，隨即被土方抓住睡衣的領子。  
「喂你...」

其實為什麼要出手土方也不清楚，肢體碰觸的瞬間卻彷彿體內的氣力都被對方吸走，原本按壓的力道轉為求救一般，然後被對方牢牢握住。  
土方僅存的意識駁斥著這並不是"安心"的表現、只是、只是......

 

只是總得有人教訓一下這個不知天高地厚的小子、總得給他報應、  
自己只是替天行道......

 

「什麼替天行道啊？多串君你...」  
被抓住領子後感到對方的重心一偏，便很順從地接住了軟倒入懷的身體。  
吐嘈頸邊傳來一句模糊的莫名話語，接著被他的溫熱喘息驅走泰半睡意。  
護著、讓著把戀人拖進門，緩緩坐下。

 

「還真的......」睡著了。  
見慣土方的睡臉，銀時判定這是等級十一的高警戒區：差不多是在他耳邊連唱三十四分鐘武田鐵矢的歌都不會醒的程度。

 

這是天上掉下來的大禮還是哪裡來的整人玩笑嗎？  
攝影機呢？不管在哪裡都通通謝絕採訪囉！  
銀時用腳俐落地踹上門，從土方身上摸出他的手機，撥號。

 

「喂、吉米？我在我家門口撿到你們家副長一隻。」  
「啊啊對不起老闆謝謝啊我馬上去接他回來...」

「笨蛋！我打電話就是叫你不用找了、人在我家！時間到了會送他回去。」  
「那是何—」

山崎尚未說完即被銀時掛了電話，他順道關機。  
深吸幾口氣，銀時將躺在懷裡的土方輕抱起身。

 

「雖是事出突然，不過就算突擊檢查對阿銀我來說也是沒用的喔～」  
要睡覺總得換一套適當的衣服吧？  
「十四的睡衣我可是都放一套在抽屜裡的呢！」

 

今晚，也許能睡得比預期好吧？

 

脫鞋連襪，拖抱上沙發，銀時走進和室，從抽屜裡掏出存放已久的浴衣。  
土方當然不會留下私人衣物，這是之前轉海屋事件趁短暫寄住這裡期間，悄悄從行李中扣留下來，左盼右等地到了這天。

雖非首次替土方更衣，是完整隊服且不受阻撓的情況還是第一次。  
然銀時的好心情在觸及腰際的刀時，剎時消失得無影無蹤。

從妖刀事件結束，吃完團子的土方背對自己站起，說會擔負起所有的重量回到真選組後，兩人一直都沒有再見面，連巡邏街上的"偶遇"都未發生。  
算算超過一個月以上的空窗期，銀時都覺得不可思議，究竟是如何耐得住不往屯所或巡邏定點跑的衝動。  
說是身體眾多傷處比以往更需時間癒合 — 也是不願意面對內心裂痕 — 從那道裂縫中流洩出來的是憤怒，銀時心知肚明。

 

由總一郎小弟弟轉述，土方曾對他親口承認，宅土的存在不是"被附身"，而是內心平日被壓抑的懦弱、膽小被增幅數十倍，取代本體的結果。  
銀時當然清楚土方在整件事是受害者，可就是對那個霸佔住自己迷戀對象的"十四"生氣。

 

怨他濫用這原為親暱、只有特定人才能使用的稱呼，怨他做出許多令土方痛苦的作為，怨他不長眼睛附身到平日工作只要稍有差池便有可能受傷或送命的真選組副長土方十四郎身上，過去還數度令他身陷絕境......

 

一念及此，銀時察覺心中的怒意難以平復，連忙將注意力放回到更衣上。

 

房裡很靜、很暗，是之前上封條時的例行手續，然即便只有桌邊窗口透來的微光，仍能細數刻畫在土方眉宇間的疲憊。

 

近日雖未刻意打聽，也能推導出真選組在伊東叛亂後元氣大傷，眾多重建事務自然落在土方肩上：肅清叛亂份子、更嚴格地招募新血，而日常例行工作仍須執行，更別提因為內部爭鬥而引來幕府上層的"關注"需要應付；土方本人還外加與"自己"的爭鬥，仍未離身的妖刀和手機關機音樂是Tomoe 5000的主題曲就是證明。

是累得受不了所以來阿銀我這裡嗎？  
都到了門前還是嘴硬，多串君總是能在這方面讓人驚奇不已哪！

解下領巾後，土方原本沈重的呼吸聲緩和了點。  
銀時順著解開襯衫領口，指尖探進頸側數著平和的脈動到自己高興，才慢慢解完餘下的扣子。  
皮帶扣環並未搭在已磨損的部分，而是往內縮上一格。  
銀時見狀扁了扁嘴，本來土方吃飯習慣就不好，現在該不會只吸食美乃滋或直接跳過吧？  
吉米跟管伙食的通通該打100大板加切腹20次謝罪！

卸除所有限制後，銀時長跪於沙發邊，將土方扶坐起，依序將外套、背心長褲和襯衫脫下。  
土方突然打了冷顫，銀時卻並不急於將浴衣套上，而是擁著他入懷，輕拍讓他沈回夢鄉。  
生氣歸生氣，終究是無法不在意的。

低頭瞥見土方尚未淡去的傷痕，心頭叨著「營養充足傷才好得快啊笨蛋！我可都每天補充兩公升草莓牛奶的！」的埋怨，迅速套上浴衣。  
輕抱起戀人刻意站上一會，想比對印象中雙手的重量改變不過徒勞無功。那次和這次一樣，都不是能把心思放在這方面的。

嘆息中把土方抱回自己的被窩，蓋好、理平被單的縐折讓他睡得舒服些，然後很"理所當然"地轉身去櫃內掏出另一套床單被套在旁邊鋪下。

 

「唉......」  
躺上一陣還是沒能喚起多少睡意，銀時摸摸臉發現眉心附近一直沒鬆懈，又再嘆一口氣。  
到底是在不甘心什麼？  
過去大大小小的風浪都調適過來，相比之下現簡直是風平浪靜，何況自己明明就不是那麼放不下的人...

是、整個事件不論走向或結果處處讓人憤怒不已，卻只有受害者沒有能夠算帳的加害者，這樣的不平衡？  
而如今竟有點愧對當初對土方說的那句「我一直都看著、愛著十四的靈魂」，尤其令銀時難過。

 

當事人也並非不努力，自己卻除袖手旁觀以外幫不了任何忙的百般無奈，總不能要土方把那傢伙叫出來恐嚇他絕對不能再佔用這個身體吧？  
（實行度很高，但效用不清楚）

很想要多相信土方一點 — 至少那日在傘下的一會時是如此 — 相信他能自己克服難關；  
但眼前是戀人身心俱疲的模樣，說不擔心是不可能的。

 

土方從不輕易向人求救、總是強撐的硬脾氣不僅是使他路途走得艱辛，也讓銀時苦惱不已。  
以往的自己現在應該能想出更多方法誘導土方接受自己的幫助 — 像是轉海屋那次 — 可這次是心情上的說不過去、且、"十四"的存在成為無法預測的變數所以想不出來？

 

搞了半天，其實是不甘心自己只當土方的緊急避難所吧？  
躺平了卻是使勁地撞著後腦袋，銀時開始很認真地想著要多大的力道才能撞到睡著。


	2. Chapter 2

也許是因換到一床樟腦丸味太重的棉被、是真的把頭撞痛，或是知道旁邊睡著一個很在意的人，銀時始終維持淺眠。

窗外車輛路過時濺起的水花聲、手推車輪軸刺耳運轉聲、垃圾車上清潔工人的吆喝，還有稍遠處可以感受得到的樓梯震動，在約是封條處停下，猶豫會兒最終離去的腳步聲，每一次都讓銀時升起警戒，再想起已經不是身處戰場後，緩下情緒。

 

說得也是，土方砍破結界進來以後忘記去補封條了。  
轉頭看隔壁的戀人似運氣比較好，偶爾加重的呼氣和幾度快要出口的模糊夢話都在翻身過後歸於沈寂。  
睡覺應該也有風水的吧？銀時無聊地想。

 

來數羊吧！另一個像是自己的聲音這麼說。  
才不要咧羊是多麼無聊的生物，還不如數玉米......等等、為什麼是玉米？  
坂田銀時你給我振作點！數巧克力冷糕的七彩星星糖都還比較像話！

 

這就是跟"自己"的戰鬥嗎？唉唷煩死了！  
一鼓作氣坐起身，搔了搔打結的捲髮，銀時走出門去打點所有令自己掛心的事情 — 從封條開始。

 

「嘿咻！」  
上次使用封條好像還真的是土方過來寄住的時候，沒想到當初隨意訂購的東西竟然可以用在這方面上，嘴邊有了一絲笑意。重新固定封條，甚至花了心思把土方砍斷的幾條打成對稱的蝴蝶結，一邊稱讚自己手巧，一邊也意識到會做無聊事的自己，是逃避得厲害了。

重重地敲敲額頭，爆出一陣苦笑後走進屋內。將從玄關到客廳凌亂一地的衣物細心疊好，然後很"不經意"地把妖刀踹進沙發底下後清除記憶。

在被窩中安睡的人還是那個令自己迷戀不已的土方十四郎，現在僅是過渡時期，自己認識的人會回來的。  
如果還不能確定，就用老方法：身體來確定吧！  
如此做好心理建設，銀時確實拍去睡衣上可能的飛塵、把手洗乾淨，帶著衣物回到和室。

房內平和如昔，原仰躺的土方轉側睡，大半被單被攪入懷裡彷嬰兒睡姿。  
乍看之下很可愛，站著欣賞的銀時彎下腰、想為他拉平被單時，察覺土方發出的聲音不同於之前的夢囈，手一時停在半途。

 

『うっ......うん...』  
被肩膀遮住表情看不真切，但銀時非常熟悉這種彷彿在隱忍什麼的鼻音。  
剛剛自己不在，房間沒人、他也沒醒，所以？

 

『....っ、っん...』  
絞著被單不一會兒又鬆開，翻身後雖回到仰臥姿，右手仍緊抓住床單。  
急促起來的呼吸、能覺察到升起的熱度、下半身的緊繃、有意無意地夾起雙膝，都只彰顯了夢境裡可能發生的事情。

 

銀時不禁皺起眉間，不確定該以怎樣的心情來面對眼前的戀人。  
是該將此視為能彌補空窗期的大好機會，湊過去做自己平常會做的事？  
還是順其自然，袖手旁觀看土方到時怎麼自圓其說？

 

『っ、はぁーん』  
呻吟更清晰了一層，這回滲進輕微的哭音，細密地織成平日會視為"悅耳"的樂章。盤著腿坐在旁邊抖腳的銀時覺得很不是滋味，是男人的話都不能忍受自己戀人在夢中跟他人（雖然看不見）做這種事吧！  
而且對方還很上道的樣子？

拜託多串君我給你三百元告訴我夢裡碰你的人是誰？

 

『銀っ...ん』  
曲起的膝蓋似要頂開人，腳趾無力地縮起，土方聲音雖然微弱，卻很清楚。  
『......時、不要ーうっ』

 

吐出的答案很直接，也很震撼。  
銀時一瞬百感交集。

 

很好！至少夢裡的人是自己，省下三百元不需要去跟誰吃醋。  
可是在夢裡就能輕易叫出名字、為什麼現實中不行呢？  
而且本尊就在身邊啊！  
有閒情興致把性慾壓成春夢就醒過來變為現實讓阿銀我來幫忙滿足咩！  
夢裡的我不管做什麼只要十四喜歡、阿銀可以照演一遍還附送額外服務咧！  
醒來才是正途吧十四！

 

內心碎念到快要將想法化為實際行動，銀時尚拿捏是直接搖醒土方好，還是推波助瀾在其耳邊細語到土方羞窘而醒效果比較好，土方嗚咽了幾聲後手突然一晃，抓上旁邊銀時的衣服。

 

『うはぁ、はぁ...っ』  
甫睜開眼是一片黑，與夢境均異，被嚇醒的土方頓時安心不少。  
想把熱度藉著喘息排解，這才注意到手抓住的布料還帶有不同溫度。

疑惑中，對上一雙正盯著自己的夕色眼瞳。  
身邊的氣味抓著知覺定位，土方倏然發現人不在屯所。  
難怪！會做那種難堪的夢也一定是因為身於此地的關係！

 

『你...別對我做奇怪的事......』  
疲倦襲上，一手掩面的土方衡量起要不要離開萬事屋，只是屯所也不見得是休息的好地方。  
等等、自己是不是還在巡邏途中？  
被身上的浴衣迷惑了的土方拉開衣襟，對怎麼抵達萬事屋的記憶淡薄。

「冤枉啊副長大人！小的我可什麼都沒做。  
一開始在門口抓住阿銀我的可是您～到現在沒放開的也是您喔！」  
首次在戀人面前耍賴而且無辜還不是用裝的，感到新鮮的銀時雙手舉起做投降姿，然後在土方拉開胸襟瞬間被那美好的曲線炫了目。

『！』  
腦內殘像印證銀時所說為真，土方尷尬地放了手，難為情到想翻身過去不理會他，只隨便拋出一個自己說得過去的藉口。  
『門口抓住你的才不是我.....  
上次你幫過那傢伙忙，肯定又是什麼模型要發售了來找你的、真是的.....』

 

如同被話語觸動開關，前一秒銀時尚有興致陪土方玩文字遊戲，下一秒便已是不加思索地緊攫住土方的右手腕。

「多。串。君。唷～要嘴硬也得看場合。  
阿銀我雖然三天沒睡了，可還能認得出剛剛站在我家面前的是我喜歡的十四，或是我討厭的"那個十四"。」

銀時語氣中少有的嚴厲讓土方緩下掙扎，  
睜眼正視從那雙紅眼中傳遞過來的憤怒，然後驚愕。

 

「神樂當初埋怨我在整件事後沒有跟你們真選組大敲竹槓，  
我呢、用"收債要細水長流"的理由打發了。  
坦白說、醫療費補償金跟工資什麼的阿銀我不希罕！  
可債務人不能做出比"賴帳不還"更過份的事情啊！」

 

一番話來得太快太急，土方聽得混亂，一時也整理不出頭緒。

 

「阿銀我愛的是叫"土方十四郎"的人沒錯。  
可現在情況特殊，我總能選擇自己要愛"哪一個"十四吧？  
那時點著煙說"這是最後請求"的人，跟剛剛在門前說要"替天行道"的是同一個！騙不了阿銀我的！」

 

一旦決定要把悶在心中的話都講出來後，就再也阻止不了苦水落下。  
從坐姿改變為跪姿，把土方手腕用膝蓋壓制住，一手撐在枕頭邊，另一手按在土方頸邊強迫他面向自己。

 

「阿銀我這裡啊～不會有人拿火箭筒抵著你的腦袋、或是趁睡著時暗算你，也沒有人拿公文追逐。  
所以副長大人高興來就來走就走，這邊、終究只是副長大人的休息所、是個副長大人想要睡好順道找點樂子時才會降臨的地方罷了！  
何況是無償服務！只要亮相、阿銀我就會放下一切把副長大人照顧得無微不至、還不會有帳務上的牽扯多麼方便啊！」

說來自己也亂心酸一把的話語，一口氣吐出來卻並沒有如釋重負的感覺。  
只是就算明白是指責得有點過份也不想收手的心情，實在是難以抑制。

 

「當然！是阿銀我擅自愛上副長大人在先，應該要一切盈虧自理。  
但我看副長大人利用得也沒手軟，不是嗎？  
平常想見面都會被百般阻撓的難如登天，心疼了看不過去就算想幫忙也是先被質疑動機再被砍事後福利。  
以往來句"才沒拜託你"可以說得過去，這次卻用上"委託你的不是我"來逃避。

副長大人想過阿銀我會難過嗎？沒有吧？  
阿銀我啊、都快要對這麼縱容戀人的自己感動得掬上一把眼淚了呢！  
頒個獎章怎樣啊副長大人？」

 

房內暗如深夜，在銀時幾乎擋住光線來源後尤其；  
然儘管不想，土方仍將銀時說此話時的表情盡收眼底。

反駁原是反射動作，張口發現找不到實質話語後，連用來掩飾的吸氣都顯得多餘。  
"戀人"一直是銀時單方面對自己的稱呼，最初還會生氣，後期則懶得糾正。  
曾以為只要不逞口舌之快、不說出明知會傷害對方的話語，或一時依順著對方接近貪求的舉動就算是恩惠。

可如今面前這個連稱呼都換上不曾使用過的敬稱、刻意劃清界線的男人臉上難過的表情，讓土方意識到，自己過往的忽略和逃避仍重創了他。  
那等同於哀求的語調訴說的不僅是受到的傷害，更是已嚴重到不能不面對的問題。

然此刻，就連沈默本身對銀時來說都是殘酷的宣示。

「獎章可以等，不過副長大人的生理需求大概等不了了。」  
銀時把重心移回自己腳上，讓土方稍微活動被壓麻了的右手。

本以為對方是要下逐客令 — 畢竟自己佔用他的床位 —   
愧疚中的土方一時還不知把目光往哪擺，在起身前即被銀時的右手探進浴衣的舉動嚇到完全清醒。

 

「今日阿銀我就好人做到底，繼續副長大人夢中的我未完的服務吧！」  
瞇著眼神色一凜，銀時再度側身傾前把土方的右手壓回原位，押著其左肩迫使他倒下。

 

『唔！不...住手、うっ—』  
前去阻止的手被輕易拉住，銀時動作並不輕柔，甚至可謂帶有報復意味，先前暫時被擱置的興奮卻被此粗暴喚醒。  
而那力道並未霸道太久，在忍耐界線前轉為細緻的揉磨，讓身體很自然地落入此溫柔的陷阱，然後在再度轉強之際耽溺其中。

 

『い、やぁぁ—』  
低聲欲拒絕、然從喉間透出的是認知到身體變化的絕望。  
想說的、該說的，都被迅速累積起來的快感打散、不復記憶。

完全一反平日多話作風而沈默的銀時，只是讓手隨記憶操弄戀人的弱點，耳邊則無視他摻著泣音的話語。  
這本應是個對雙方都很享受的過程，銀時一點愉悅的心情也沒有，一如想趕快交差好下班的公務人員。

 

改變心境果然會改變一切，銀時心想。

 

『銀、時...』  
咬牙逮住空隙把訊息傳達出去，唯說來生澀的語句，聽在對方耳裡也許是同等意味，銀時在身上施予的力道和頻率都沒有因此減緩。  
土方仰頭想看清這惡夢的原貌，但不論是銀時過份冷酷的紅瞳，還是彷彿完全不在乎自己的態度都陌生得讓他心寒。  
『銀時......』

 

難得一次，聽見土方在呻吟間喃出自己的名字，銀時內心並沒有太雀躍。  
畢竟在不明白用意時，呼名是沒有意義的。

 

多串君啊～你真的不明白為何我總希望這種時候你叫我的名字？  
要叫我停手的話，這是不夠的。

不、這種時候，大概也不會喊停了吧？

銀時沈下臉，加快了手上的套弄，感到土方的顫抖加劇，臉半埋在枕頭裡傳出的喘息聲混著濃重的鼻音，聽起來亂可憐一把的。  
測試性地放開一直箝制住的土方左手，任其自然落下的過程中，卻是他如求救般的再度拉住自己的衣服而不自覺。

 

『あっ..っ...』  
一瞬的心軟讓銀時把空下的手按開枕頭，把土方此刻的表情挖掘出來。  
大拇指撫著臉頰上不知是汗水或淚水的濕度，趨近無神的海藍眼眸裡盈滿水氣，看樣子也快了吧？

 

『うん...んんっ—あぁ—』  
略在重點部位使力後，效果很直接，銀時小心翼翼地沒讓體液沾上衣服或其他地方。  
土方原抓住自己的手在解放後無力垂下，銀時放開所有對他的束縛時，意外對上了極盡情色的臉蛋。  
明知自己於適才過程中並未勃起，現卻有種射了精的錯覺。

 

『はぁ、はぁっ...』  
視線一時對不了焦，任幾種舒服、不舒服的感覺在體內衝撞：熱度、麻痺感、僵硬感，還有竄遍全身的酸軟，但更多的，是充斥腦海中的疑惑。

 

過去也曾幾度被銀時的把戲弄得一頭霧水，可這次不同，向來愛故意說些令自己難堪的話語來進行挑逗的銀時，剛剛是一句話也沒說的靜默。  
而他說的那些......

 

「那麼阿銀我這邊任務達成了，」  
銀時很乾脆起身，覺得就此逃出房間才是明智之舉，不然也拿不準先崩潰的是不是自己......  
不、早在先前全盤拖出的時候就已經潰不成軍了。

 

「等等還有工作要做，副長大人就慢慢休息到高興吧！  
離開時記得關門，阿銀我的家當雖少還是禁不起偷的。」  
壓下逐漸升起的愧疚，刻意背對土方說出，銀時拉開和室的門再重重闔上，不留一絲空隙。

 

「我真是笨蛋！！」  
還沒踏入隔壁的廚房就痛罵起自己、迫不及待把想把頭伸去水槽沖泡一下的銀時扭開水龍頭也明白沖水無濟於事，只將手洗淨了。  
以水抹臉之後，他突然不知要如何為臨時說出的藉口圓謊：早就推開未來幾天的委託打算安心頹廢，於是睡前將所有的外出服都扔進洗衣機裡；  
雖然也並非不能穿著睡衣跑出去，在賭場輸得精光而只能裸奔的蠢事也幹過好幾回，但對於好好的休日落成這種下場說有多不甘願就有多不甘願。

 

唉、怎會挑在這種時機講出"真話"？  
在憤怒間講出來的"真話"是最不中聽的，是最需要修飾才能出口、  
列屬松陽老師提過的"十大日常不能犯的錯" 之一啊......

 

懊惱爬上心頭後，疲憊也跟著佔領身體，銀時下意識選擇背對廚房門口的位置坐下。  
下巴擱上臂膊，很逃避地想著睡一下說不定問題就會消失了：都說成那樣，按土方的脾氣應該也待不住，換個衣服...或許根本不換上就直接走出門。

 

日後...日後還能在一起嗎？  
頭一次，銀時覺得沒把握了。  
過去也曾對土方做出更過份的事情，事後的道歉則或多或少是在反省之餘表達出來的真心。  
如今就算知道是自己該拉下臉來，卻很認真地認為問題不會因此解決。

 

「笨蛋......」  
吐出一句不知道在罵誰的話，數著路過的腳踏車車鈴聲，讓意識隨之飄遠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「副長大人」通常是阿銀在生氣的時候才會刻意用的稱呼。
> 
>  
> 
> DNA篇時也提過，而土方知道這是代表阿銀在生氣。


	3. Chapter 3

看著銀時的背影隨門關上而消失後，眼前也黑上一陣。

沒有出言阻止或至少設法糾正，乃因銀時說的並沒有距離事實太遠。  
從來沒預料到兩人會走到這番田地，土方這才驚覺每次為自己對銀時心軟找藉口的同時，銀時何嘗也不是，為總是被自己冷落一事找解釋？

叛亂事件結束後忙得不可開交的時期，也曾在那萬分奢侈的空暇中閒想：屆時不識相的自然捲若來襲要怎轟走他。  
如今才明瞭一直未現身的銀時，不僅是體諒已經忙不過來的狀況，更是、因為討厭體內的另一個"自己"。

 

可惡！"十四"你怎麼還不去死...  
啊不對、你早就死了...快成佛！！！

 

『呼呵、哈......』  
自覺連笑聲都太過刺耳而把臉埋入枕頭，吸進的是與銀時相關的甜莓香。  
即便從來不認為它好聞，也早已數不清在這種氣味包圍下安睡的次數。

 

如果不認為自己曾經擁有，又為何會對"失去"感到強烈不捨？  
而若伸出手，就是"承諾"了，是要把另一人放進心中來考量。  
早已認定真選組是唯一歸宿，土方明瞭之前的猶豫許久，是不想背棄心中的歸屬感。  
剛剛銀時說的「盈虧自理」，其實仍把最終選擇權交回；  
過往中自己可被視為"無情"的作為裡，一次都沒有給對方這種優惠吧？

勉強坐起身的土方努力卸除雙肩壓下的倦意，開始認真想著要怎麼回應該已出門的銀時。用什麼形式？  
電話雖然更有誠意，但現下覺得單是提筆留字條就要費盡心力......

 

等等！銀時應該還在萬事屋內才對！  
上封條就代表他至少推開未來三天的工作打算大睡特睡，不可能還有什麼未完的委託，那麼剛剛還說著要出門工作的他是......

 

土方眨了眨眼以除去酸意，一句沒有責備意義的『笨蛋』輕聲逸出。  
掙扎著離開被窩，才發現銀時"異常"的舉動還不止假裝逃跑這一樁：向來不會放過同寢機會的銀時剛才居然是睡在另一床被褥中。

 

胸口彷彿被重捶，再連同先前的愧疚淹沒。  
早先在轉海屋事件時，這男人親口說他不怕被傷害、會給自己時間思考。  
到頭來還是同樣的問題：在「不在乎醫療費工資賠償金」的話語背後，  
銀時，你要什麼？

每回接觸總會逐漸被提高忍耐額度，土方明白這種小心翼翼的心理來自對"未來"的提防，深怕在那個不遠的時點會無法應付銀時提出的要求，被逼著說出『我已經沒有能給你的了』這句極度傷人的話語。  
但如今面對銀時彷若不認識的稱呼方式、冷漠至極的態度、刻意保持距離的肢體動作，他、他想說的是......

 

『不要把我排除在外』

 

嘴裡很自然地冒出這句，低緩得不像是自己的聲音，與另一人的重合。  
而這時，會不由自主接著反駁『我並沒有...』，就不是任何人、力量或者是情勢逼迫下的"真話"了吧？

 

推導出這個結論的土方，訝異地發現如此重大的改變，過程竟意外平和。  
究竟是虧欠對方太多太久、抑或是終於解決心頭長年的疑惑？

 

— 現在不是探討成因的時候  
今天不應久留於此：工作還成堆成山，何況沒回報的話，屯所恐怕會開始找人，以及、該放躲在門外的傢伙進來睡覺了。

 

搖搖頭將雜念拋開，嘆息中拿起小桌上的衣物更衣，將銀時多鋪出來的床被收好。  
雖然猶豫了會兒，皺眉唸叨『這傢伙何時摸了一件在此？』，  
他仍把換下的浴衣疊好放置其上。

拉開房門，望向玄關確認銀時的長靴仍在原處。  
『這傢伙是已經累到連圓謊最基本的偽裝都忘了嗎？』

黑暗的另一作用是把知覺磨得更敏銳，幾乎是首度正面運用兩人"相似性"的土方輕易推敲出銀時的思路；  
雖說要躲還有能裝死的浴室和洗衣間，他不太費力即能察覺廚房裡潛藏的動靜：平穩且掩飾過的呼吸聲。

無聲移至廚房門口，趴在桌上、毫無生氣的背影在微光中仍很深刻地闖入視線。  
比往常更雜亂的捲髮、鬆垮的睡衣下擺一半紮進褲子裡，頸後露出一截綁著的繃帶。  
是站近了的現在才注意到，銀時身上除了慣常的甜味，便是一股淡淡的消毒藥水味。

想必是在最近的委託中又逞英雄、搞出一身傷了吧？  
很多種、莫名的情感交織衝擊，構成了土方從未想過會套用在銀時身上、名為"疼惜"的心情。

 

『銀時...我要回屯所了。』  
一開口才發現自己聲音微顫，卻是止也止不住。  
『浴衣我放在這，下次…也許會用到。  
前陣子申請的預算下週到，到時會讓山崎送工資和慰問金過來......』

頓了會，看到銀時搭在左肩上的手指不自覺地使力，便忍不住一股衝動，把原先沒成形的想法說出了口，  
『然後...屯所有兩堵圍牆被總悟打壞了，東宿的屋頂也需要修補一下。  
如果、明後天萬事屋能接這委託的話......』

 

一時，銀時以為做了美夢。  
畢竟身上的傷勢不輕，又是落水又是淋雨等效果加上對現實相反的企求，的確可能造成幻覺幻聽。  
於是悄悄按住前晚放置在桌上的甜食小叉，以其尖端刺入手指，確定從房裡出來的土方沒有一聲不響地走人，貨真價實地站在自己背後，給自己答覆。  
『......我也會讓山崎把簽約文件送來，還有...』

 

儘管越到後面聲音越弱，單單收語詞是"還有"就已經讓銀時差點按捺不住狂奔的心跳和轉頭撲抱的動作了。

 

『做得好的話，驗收後我可以向上呈報。  
日後真選組若有需要修繕的作業都可以外包給你們......』

聽出土方的言外之意，相當於默許自己日後能光明正大進出真選組屯所（及土方房間），且如果有心，甚至能拜託總一郎小弟弟搞破壞製造藉口？  
雖然過去是無情得緊了，現下一補償起來便有種快要招架不住的感覺。

多串君果然是不鳴則已，一鳴驚人的類型啊！！

 

『唔...就、這樣......』  
不知何時已經別過臉，便趕快把話講完，踏地的腳趾甲刮過木質地板讓他想起要找鞋襪，目光連忙往玄關飄去。

 

「兩天。請副長大人等阿銀我兩天，一定準時在老地方報到。」  
料想土方不會看著自己而回過頭去，果然見到半側過身的土方緊咬下唇的苦惱模樣，還有因為聽懂"老地方"而一瞬飛紅的臉頰。

其實，自己對於可愛過頭的戀人，一直都是無法抗拒的。  
就算想立刻把戀人拖上床去好好用身體補償兼感謝一番，做事要量力而為（當年舉例是"草莓牛奶一日不可超過21罐"）可是松陽老師一大明訓呢！  
何況，這種心境如果再好好發酵，日後利用起來會更意想不到的過癮哪！

並沒有想到會這麼快獲得正面，或該說恢復"正常"的無賴回應，土方一邊懊惱自己是不是又考量太多心軟太快，一邊快步至玄關，找出鞋襪穿上。  
也許是因終於回復"自我"，或者是太久沒承受言語上的刺激，土方在意識到身上沒有背負妖刀的事實前便逃離了萬事屋。

 

「唉呀唉呀......」  
把身心都放鬆的銀時，慵懶地閉上眼睛，聽著熟悉的腳步聲在猶豫中遠去。  
走至門口探頭，發現土方的確是小心跨過封條才下樓的，那麼這兩天該是不會再來了哪？會很努力地忍耐？嘻嘻.....  
說不定能趁機把妖刀戒了、或者現在就拿去後山埋了免除後患？

 

想歸想，銀時也不得不警戒著精神防禦力低下的自己會不會也被附身。  
可不管怎樣，能夠讓土方大方地為自己開了正門，妖刀雖是禍害根本，也不能不說自己微妙地從中獲得"改變"的契機。

銀時撲回自己的床，貪婪地吸取殘留在被窩裡，戀人的氣味。  
雖然跟預定差得很遠，這下會睡得更好吧？

 

不遠的兩天後，將是一個新的開始。


End file.
